Birthday collection
by CSMichaelis
Summary: A collection of birthday stories fro the Michaelis family series. Thanks to everyone who is still interested and requests more of these stories. I hope you enjoy.
1. Angelina and Kathryn

A/N: thank you for reading this story, and I can't believe that after all the adventures our little family , I still get asked for new stories about The Michaelis Family. However, there are those of you who for whatever reason find it necessary to comment as guests and leave ridiculous comment about not only myself, by my dog as well. First, if you are browsing the "Black Butler section" of this site, and it bothers you that I'm writing about demons so much...you're in the wrong category because that's what the anime is.

I'll just get this out of the way now.. whether or not I go to hell for writing whatever it is I right, that is my business and mine alone. if that is your sole purpose for commenting on my work, save yourself the effort, because I don't need your remarks about how you think I need an exorcist that is absolutely one of the most ridiculous things. Also, the dog you see passed away in June of last year and he was important to me so I'll thank you to keep your rude comments to yourself. I will continue to write regardless of these people because I enjoy sharing stories with those who enjoy reading them.

Am I saying you have to like my stories? No. You're welcome to dislike them all you want, I'm saying that I'm not bothering you by what I do, it was your choice to click on this story, you can also choose to hit the back button and find something else to waste your time on. If you don't like the subject matter, please feel free to not read it. I apologize to the readers who don't do this for my lengthy note...now on with the story, please enjoy.

"Meemee!" Kathryn cried softly as Ciel knelt beside her, the tiny child stood on wobbly legs as she kept her eyes on her mother.

"Kathryn, come on, can you walk to mommy?" Ciel outstretched his arms to his daughter.

"Meemee, na, na," SHe shook her head fearfully, she grasped for him."

"It's okay Kathryn, I'm right here, just take one step, you're a big girl now. You can do it." Kathryn shook her head.

"Na,Na." she said quietly." Ciel sighed heavily.

"Kathryn, Mommy wants to give you a very big hug, would you like that?"

"Meemee!: She shouted, this time gleefully grasping for her mother.

"Then you have to come see me, you can do it, Mommy's right here. Come to me."The girl stood still, still attempting to reach her mother from her current position.

"Meemee, Dadyee?"she cried.

"Daddy's with Angelina, come here and we'll go see them." Kathryn hesitated before cautiously placing one foot in front of herself and pausing.

"Good girl, mommy's only two steps away, come on Kathryn." She brought her foot to meet the other, grasping onto the end table for support before looking to Ciel.

"That's right, you can use it to help you for now. you're doing it." Kathryn grinned at her mother's encouragement and let go of the table, she moved to take another step only to begin to fall. Ciel caught his daughter before she touched the floor. Kathryn's eyes filled with tears and she let out an ear splitting shriek as she was lifted into Ciel's arms.

"Shh, it's alright now, you made mommy and daddy very proud. We'll have something new to tell your grandparents when they come for your birthday party this afternoon." Ciel sighed.

"I can't believe you and your sister are a whole year old already, you're not allowed to grow anymore, mommy says so." Ciel said softly patting the child's back soothingly.

"Meemee." She cried again, taking hold of his jacket and snuggling into him.

"Mommy's got you. You're mommy's baby girl, no matter how big you get. You know that already don't you?'

"Meemee...meemee" Kathryn said in a sing-song tone.

"A singer, just like your big sister, do you still want to see daddy?"

"Dadyee...Meemee, Dadyee." Ciel kissed the top of her head and journeyed to the ballroom where his family and servants were setting up for the party.

Ciel looked around the room, pink and white streamers were hung from the ceiling along with a banner that read "HAPPY FIRST BIRTHDAY ANGELINA AND KATHRYN!"

Lizzy was busy hanging glittery hearts around the area, each one had both girls' names on them, carefully written in black lettering.

"Ciel, there you are, what do you think, is it too much?" Sebastian asked in greeting.

"Sebastian, you're asking me about a fairly large room decorated in pink, I'm not exactly fond of the color so yes, the slightest bit of pink would be too much for me." Ciel replied.

"True, but if I ask Lady Elizabeth..."

"I know, you don't have to say it."

"Say what?' the blonde girl asked .

"How lovely the room looks, you've done a magnificent job my lady." Sebastian praised, earning a smile from her.

"I'm so glad you like it" she said grinning. " I have so much more to put up, there's at least half a dozen decorations to be put out and then there's the center piece to the snack table and-"

"It sounds wonderful, I'd like to take some photographs before the party though, do you think you'll be ready in time?" Ciel asked

"Of course, I'll get on it straight away." Lizzy said returning to her task across the room.

"We narrowly escaped that one didn't we my disobedient little dog?"

"Don't start with me...damn demon."Ciel fired back.

"Start with you, one such a joyous day, I would never." The older demon protested.

"You just tried. You're lucky it's our daughters's birthday, if it was anyhing else, I would have-"

"Meemee, Meemee!" Angelina cried from her cradle, the child rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she reached for her mother.

"I'm coming Angel.' Ciel called. Kathryn, hearing her sister's cries obliged.

"Dadyee, dadyee"the youngest girl said softly allowing Sebastian to take her in his arms. Ciel lifted Angelina from her crib, holding her close.

"Meemee." She growled unhappily, burying her face in Ciel's chest.

"I know Angel, you're having a difficult day. Mommy's tiny terror,yes."

"Meemee, I" she said this time softly, Ciel smiled at his daughter.

"Hello Angelina, were you good for your daddy?

"Uh-oh!" the young princess said tightening her grip on her mother."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that." Sebastian commented.

"She's a baby, she does't even know what that means, she's just copying right now." Sebastian looked at his mate skeptically.

"Where would she have gotten it, no one here says that?"

"Alois says that to Lenora, she probably picked it up from them, it could be worse."

"This is so exciting,yes, the young ones very first birthday!" Mey-Rin squealed placing the last of the snacks on the table. Ciel glanced at the clock.

"It's almost time, I need someone to bring the camera." he ordered.

"I have it Mama, do not worry, I am careful. I am so happy today. Happy Birthday baby sisters, we love you very much!" Evian said with a smile.

"Evian, I want you to help take photos today, can you do that?" his mother asked. Evian nodded.

"I can do it, I am good at helping. I like to use the camera, I will take many happy photos today." he beamed.

"Good, I want you to walk around the room and take as many as you can, but don't rush or they won't turn out very good."

"I can do that, I am smart and I am good, and I know what to do." Evian replied before going about his task. Ciel turned back to his mate.

"Everyone should be here shortly, I need you to behave yourself Sebastian, this is the only time I'll say it. Michael missed out on the other everyone else's birthday, so this is important to him. Don't start a fight at the party, if you can't control yourself, walk away. I've already spoken to him about it and he agreed to be civil as long as you don't start with him. If you do start, and listen to me carefully Sebastian, If for whatever reason you start an argument or physically fight,just as if he starts it, I will be the one to finish it and you will both regret knowing me. It's our daughters' first birthday party not the bloody boxing ring. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"You've made yourself crystal clear. I will not ruin such an important day. You have my word as your mate."

"Good, see that you keep it." Ciel warned.

"Masters, Alois, Naveen, and the royal family have arrived." Cynna informed them. Ciel nodded to his butler.

"Alright, show them in." He instructed putting the now silent Angelina back in her crib.

"Sebastian, Ciel, my dears, how good to see you." Ann greeted walking toward them with her arms outstretched, the light swishing sound from her long lilac dress filled the room as she embraced them.

"Neenee" Kathryn said happily reaching for Ann.

"Hello birthday girl, Grandmother missed you so much." She kissed the child causing her to giggle. "Where is your sister Kathryn dear, is she hiding from Grandmother?" Ann asked playfully.

"Neenee, sss." She pointed to Angelina who was standing up in the crib, her hands holding tightly to the bars, Angelina bounced excitedly.

"Big brother, Ciel, hello, thank you for asking me to come today." Beth said with a smile, embracing them both before turning to her nieces.

"Cici!" Lenora shrieked from her father's arms, much to Ciel's displeasure.

"Hello Lenora." He said kindly, being a mother he was used to children being unable to say certain things.

"Sorry, we're working on names." Alois said.

"I've been called worse." Ciel replied trying to sound as if it didn't bother him.

"Rachel,Vincent and Rowan should be in soon, I sent them to help Finny in the courtyard, if you want to, Sebastian can let Kathryn down to play with Lenora." Alois smiled at his daughter.

"Do you want to play with Kathryn?" he asked.

"Kah!"the young girl confirmed, Naveen put her down and Sebastian lowered Kathryn to the floor. The girls immediately began to giggle when Sebastian offered them a limited selection of toys.

Soon, all the guests had arrived and gathered around the youngest Michaelis children to sing Happy Birthday to the twins. both girls shrieked joyfully when Ciel placed the cupcakes in front of them, Sebastian was quick to catch the moment in a photo.

Angelina stared at the object before placing her hand on top, feeling the soft cake under her hand.

"Ni, Ni..." She said petting the cupcake softly, causing everyone to laugh.

"Baby Angel is silly!" Rachel cried as her siblings continued to watch the girls. Ciel made his way to his daughters.

"I know we told you to be nice with soft things Angel, but it's okay to eat this." He explained pulling off a small piece and holding it near Angelina's mouth.

"MeeMee?" she questioned.

"It's alright Angel, try it." Angelina leaned forward and took the cake in her mouth. Ciel hoped Sebastian had gotten that photo particularly.

"Meemee!" Angelina clapped, her eyes widened. The guests cheered. Kathryn joined in.

"Do you need help to Kathryn?"Ciel asked softly. The child pointed to the cupcake and nodded, Ciel repeated his actions, putting the piece into his daughter's bounced in her seat, clapping her tiny hands with glee.

"They're so precious!' Lizzy squealed.

"Happy Birthday Baby sisters!" The eldest children said in unison.

"Oh Vincent, doesn't this remind you of our Ciel's first birthday?"Rachel Phantomhive whispered to her husband.

"For the most part, except that our Ciel ended up throwing the cake and dropping more than we had gotten to eat." Vincent shook his head.

"I'm surprised they didn't take after-" Rachel laughed as a fairly large piece of cake collided with her husband's face. Tanaka made his way over to Vincent, handing him his handkerchief, Vincent thanked him and proceeded to remove the cake.

"I'm sorry." Ciel said. "I didn't think Angelina was going to throw it."

"No,no, don't apologize, like mother, like daughter. you did the same thing to me on your first birthday. I was wondering when someone was going to get it. I was jut telling your mother."

"May I just register my astonishment, that cake completely missed Sebastian, and-'

"No father, it didn't miss me completely. " Sebastian admitted causing the group to turn to him. The demon was wiping off the tip of his ear.

"That little girl has quite an arm." Michael and The King said in unison before glaring at each other in silence.

"Yes, two in one shot is rare in a demonling of her age." Sebastian confirmed. "Such a talented child. I'm so proud." Sebastian moved closer to Ciel.

"What a wonderful day it's been. The servants are doing their jobs well, our parents are having a good time, The children are hugging the birthday girls, and our families were able to come together peacefully to celebrate our beautiful children. Most importantly, our now one year old daughters are enjoying themselves, I haven't heard a single growl from Angelina since the party began." He pulled Ciel close.

"I can't believe they're a year old already, where's the time gone Sebastian?"

"I can't say, it seems just yesterday we were holding our newborn twins. Although demons tend to age a bit slower than humans, it can still be difficult." Ciel sighrd heavily.

"What troubles you?"

"it's nothing."

"If that were true, you wouldn't feel unhappy."

"It's ridiculous really, this is the last time one of our children will ever have a first birthday, this is the last first birthday party we'll ever have. I have mixed feeling about it. I'm sort of happy but I-"Sebastian kissed his mate's head softly.

" I know my dear one. It's painful for you as a mother. As with any pain, it will pass, our children may be growing, but here in this moment, they are still your tiny babies for a while longer. the time will pass quickly, that's true, but do try not to think about that now, this is the time to make good memories Ciel, they need you here now to make their childhood as joyful as it can be. You must put it out of your mind now and allow yourself to enjoy them."

"you're right,I'll try to, for the children, I don't want them to look back when they've grown and remember that I couldn't be happy with them. That's not how my parents taught me. I don't want them to miss out on time we could spend playing, I want them to be able to remember both of us happy with them, so someday, when they have children, and they bring them to visit us, we have wonderful things to tell them."

"My dearest love, they will have all of that, because they have you, and you are one hell of a mother."

Fun Fact: Angelina and Kathryn's birthday is November 22nd in case anyone's interested. I may reveal more in other chapters if anyone wants to know


	2. Rowan

Rowan ran through the corridors as fast as his little legs could go, he grinned at the sound of his mother's voice coming from just a few doors away. Today was a special day and he couldn't hold in the excitement.

"Mum, Dad, Cousin Lizzy, it's morning time, are you very busy?" He asked running to his family. Sebastian knelt down to greet his son.

"Good morning my little Rowan, you're awake early this morning I see." Sebastian greeted embracing the child.

"Oh yes, I can't sleep, today is special. Do you remember dad, it's my birthday." Rowan said resting his head on his father's shoulder. "Are you happy that it's today, can grandmother, grandfather, aunt Bethy, grandma Rachel, Grandpa Vincent and Madam Red come, can she bring Scarlet, I like playing with her, and can my brothers and sister come too?"

"Of course, everyone was invited. Even your cousins and Uncle Michael."Sebastian confirmed.

"I love Uncle Michael, he's not mean to us. He even plays with us and he loves Mum. It's good to love Mum."

"That's right Son, it is."

"I love Mum very much, and you too dad, can I please love you both just the same?"

"Just because you're growing doesn't mean you can't love your family. We'll always love you, even when you're grown."

"Then it's okay to?"

"certainly, it's encouraged."

"That's a happy thing dad, I don't want to ever stop loving anyone, I like to love my family, I'm so happy to have a family, you and Mum are very nice to let me be your baby Rowan. Thank you." Ciel joined the hug.

"It make us happy to hear you say that Rowan, It also makes us happy to see that you finally understand that the way you came into this family doesn't matter, the only thing that does is that you're here and you're our little one." Ciel said stroking the boy's black hair lovingly.

"yes, I understand, you gave a promise to me, you didn't have to but you did,because I really am your baby, even if I didn't come from Mum's tummy like my brothers and sisters."

"That's right." Sebastian confirmed. Lizzy held back a squeal as she watched. She found herself wishing that her mother had been more like Ciel who had gained understanding and had learned not only a new level of tolerance, but how to raise his children gently and helping them find out who they wanted to be. Her mother had simply laid down the rules and demanded certain lessons to be followed by her daughter.

"Mum, can we have some cake too, I like sweet things and can I please have a story and some candy and will you and dad play with me today?"Rowan had released his father and wrapped his arms around Ciel.

"We'll read all the stories you want today, yes we have cake, but no candy right now, you'll have far too much sugar as it is."

"But Mum, today is special...and you love me so much."

"You can't argue that point Ciel, perhaps just one piece?" Sebastian suggested. Rowan looked up into his mother's eyes, his crimson eyes pleading.

"Oh please Mum, can I, because you love me very much and I'm your only Rowan baby?" Ciel smiled.

"You make it difficult to say no, alright, but only one piece, I don't want you to have a hard time sitting still when everyone gets here."

"Thank you Mum, you are so good to me, I will love you even if you don't let me because you are the best Mum ever." Rowan's grin widened, his little fangs were now visible.

"You're such a good boy, go on then, ask someone to get it for you, I've got some setting up to do in here."

"Can dad help me?"Rowan asked hopefully.

"I think we can manage for a bit without him, go on you two."

"You're sure about this Ciel?"

"I am, I've got Lizzy and if I need to I can one of the servants to help, they're always happy to set up for the children's birthdays. You've been busy the last few days, spend some time with our son. Just have him back here on time." Rowan's eyes lit up.

"Dad, are you really going to play with me?"

"If you'd like me to." the young demon nodded eagerly.

"Yes, I want to, can we go outside and play, I will hide and you can find me, maybe my brothers and sister Rachel will play. When baby Angelina and Baby Kathryn are big, I will ask them to play too. Can I please be up on your shoulders?"

"Your mother wouldn't like that, he worries you might get hurt." Sebastian explained.

"But Mum, dad doesn't want to hurt me, I'm safe with him all the time, he never does mean things to me."

"I know he doesn't and I also know that your father would protect you with his life, accidents happen,, your father is very tall if he has you on his shoulders, you could hurt your head while he's walking around."

"Rowan is a demon Ciel, you seem to have forgotten. It takes so much more than a bump on the head to harm our kind, you worry too much."

"you don't worry enough, that's the problem."

"I know what we're capable of handling my love, Rowan is still very young, it may twinge a bit but he'll be alright."

"Please Mum?"Ciel sighed

"I want my son back in one piece, you mind his head in the doorways and if you play hide and seek, don't stay out too long, the party's in a couple hours, keep track of the time, if I have to come out there, you're the one that's going to get in trouble, is that clear Sebastian?"

"crystal clear my dear one. I shall be gentle with our children, as always. Come along Rowan, let's find your brothers and sister, say goodbye to your mother and Cousin Elizabeth for now."Rowan giggled.

"Goodbye Cousin Lizzy, I love you, bye Mum, I love you, thank you for sharing Dad!"

"Bye Rowan, have fun, love you too." Ciel and Lizzy said in unison, waving to the boy. Sebastian quickly shifted Rowan on his shoulders as they walked through the doorway, narrowly missing hitting Rowan's head on the door frame.

"Damn you Sebastian, you-" Ciel shouted, his eyes now changing to an angry red.

"Calm yourself dearest, You know I wouldn't be so careless with our little ones, I was merely-"

"I know what you were doing, you did it on purpose, are you trying to make me angry, put him down." Ciel demanded.

"Ciel, I assure you I was in control, look at our son, he's not hurt in the least. Trust me."

"After you do something like that, I specifically told you not to do it in the first place, put him down and don't make me come get him."

"It's okay Mum, I'm not unhappy. I love Dad. "

"I know you do." Ciel said doing his best to resist the urge to act on his thoughts. Lizzy took a step back and looked around, noticing Kathryn lying in her cradle, now waking. Lizzy rushed over as Ciel continued to shout and picked up the child going back to Ciel as quickly as she could.

She arrived in front of her cousin just in time to stop him from going after his mate.

"Look, it's little Kathryn, she's awake and I'm sure she'd like to spend time with her mother before Angelina gets up." She said holding the young demon out in front of herself.

"Meemee" Kathryn cried reaching for Ciel, who's eyes instantly changed back to blue as his daughter was placed in his arms. Sebastian smiled faintly.

"Hello Kathryn, Mommy has you, it;s alright." The tiny child rested her head on her mother's chest and closed her eyes.

":Such a mother." Sebastian said softly.

"You'd better thank Lizzy and Kathryn, they just saved your life. We'll talk later."

"Dadyee?" Kathryn called sleepily, "Dadyee, I."

"Hello my little one, thank you for calming your mother down. Please look after him until the party, daddy might need your help."

"Dadyee nee?"

"Yes, daddy needs your help. Thank you Lady Elizabeth, truly you are very kind."

Before long, Sebastian found himself running through the courtyard with his eldest children.

He paused briefly to watch the young demons, the sound of laughing filled his heart with joy. There simply was no sound like it to the older demon.

Rachel's sudden shriek forced him to turn in her direction. She rushed past her father, Rowan followed close behind.

"Oh no, Brother Rowan is getting me, I have to hurry. Oh no!" She cried.

"Here I come sister Rachel, I'm going to win." Rowan called back. Rachel screamed once more and picked up speed, she ran to Pluto who greeted her happily.

"Hello puppy, I have to hide now, Brother Rowan is getting me, will you help me?" The massive dog laid down, allowing Rachel to sit behind him, completely hidden from view. Sebastian chuckled. Seconds later, he was forced to the ground when he felt something collide with his body from behind.

"I got you Dad, I did it!" Evian cried as they both pushed themselves into a sitting position on the ground.

"You certainly did my little one, well done." Sebastian praised.

"I am going to look for Brother Vincent now, I will play with you again soon, I love you." Evian said hugging his father and rushing off.

"You're so like your mother." Sebastian shook his head in amusement.

"No, do not get me, I am the sister, you are not supposed to get me. Oh no, help, I am running away from you Brother Rowan, you can not get me!" Rachel cried.

"I will get both of you!" Evian's voice joined in.

"Oh no, Daddy, save me, I am running, my brothers want to get me, they will win and I will not. Daddy help me, what do I do, I am only a little Rachel Ann!"

"Keep running princess, hurry now, you're smaller than your brothers that means you're likely to out run them." Rachel giggled.

"This is a silly game, I like to run and Brother Rowan is funny. I do not want them to get me."

"We are going to anyway. We will win now." Rowan declared. It was then that the door opened and Ciel came into view.

"Mommy!" Rachel shrieked running to Ciel as fast as her legs would carry her until she had her arms around him.

"Mommy is a safe place!" she called back to her brothers. The boys stopped in front of their mother.

"What's going on out here?" Ciel asked attempting to loosen Rachel's grip.

"We are playing 'get you' Brother Rowan was going to get me Mommy, but I am fast and then you came. Will you please save me?" Ciel smiled.

"Rachel, if that's the game, then there's not much to save you from, you know your brothers love you very much."

"Oh yes, they are happy brothers to have, but I want to win."

"You can't win every single time you play a game, sometimes you'll have to let someone else win, but you know what?"

"What Mommy?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Your father and I will still love you no matter what. Even if someone else wins." Ciel patted his daughter's back gently.

"come on now, it's time to go in, everyone's here." Rowan grinned.

"Even Grandma Rachel and Grandpa Vincent, Madam Red and cousin Naveen and-"

"Yes, everyone,even Alois, Luca and Hannah. Lenora's here too."

"This is a happy day, because my family is here to see me. I'm excited, can we have my party now?"

"As soon as we get your father and Vincent. Where's your brother?" the children looked around but saw only their father.

"Brother Vincent, the game is all done, please come out, it is me, Rachel Ann, I am your sister, do you remember?" Rachel called out. The call was met with silence.

"Come on Vincent, it's time to come in." Ciel said waiting for his son to appear. Sebastian looked around carefully.

"Vincent, answer your mother instantly." Sebastian demanded sternly.

"children, go inside and wait with Cynna." Ciel instructed walking into the yard. He stopped in front of his mate.

"where's Vincent?"

"He can't go far, I was right here, please calm yourself Ciel, he'll be alright."Sebastian soothed.

"You lost my son,lovely, truly remarkable parenting, I can't believe this." Ciel said pushing past his former butler.

"Vincent, come on now, the game's over." Ciel called again. It was then that Ciel noticed Pluto, his head was inside his dog house and his large tail was wagging excitedly. Ciel rushed over with Sebastian at his heels.

"Pluto, come here." the demon hound stopped wagging his tail and wiggled out of the structure.

"Good boy, did you see Vincent?"The former Earl asked patting Pluto's face. Pluto let out a soft bark and turned his massive head toward his doghouse, inside, Vincent Michaelis slept peacefully. Ciel moved inside and picked him up, carrying him into the yard.

"He's alright, he fell asleep." Ciel said feeling relieved. Ciel and Sebastian crossed the yard and made it into the castle.

"M-Mommy, did I win the game?" Vincent asked sleepily, causing his mother to look down at him.

"Yes, you, but you scared the daylights out of me Vincent Sebastian, I thought you got lost."

"Silly Mommy, I would never get lost, I want to stay here with you. Is it time for Brother Rowan's birthday?"

"yes,do you think you can manage?"

"Yes, I'm sorry you were afraid Mommy, I did not mean to make you sad."

"I know you didn't. Just try not to go to sleep in Pluto's house anymore, can you do that for me?" Vincent nodded and was placed in his chair. Rowan was greeted with cheers and hugs from his guests.

His grin widening as they sung songs in honor of his birthday and photos were taken of him with his cake.

"Make a wish Rowan, and blow out the candles." Sebastian said encouragingly.

Rowan thought for a moment before extinguishing the flames, the act was met with more applause.

"What did you wish for brother Rowan, another puppy?" Rachel asked.

"No."The young demon replied.

"A baby brother?"Vincent asked rubbing the sleep from hi eyes.

"No."

"Candy?"

"No, I didn't wish for any of that. I have lots of happy things, my Mum, my dad, brothers and sisters, my family and everything!" Rowan exclaimed.

"Then what was your wish Rowan?" The devil asked .

"I wished that everyone here would play hiding with me for my birthday!" He said. The guests looked around at each other.

"I think that's a great idea, ,if it's alright with your mum and dad, I'll play." Alois said handing Lenora to her father.

"We will play too brother, we had so much fun!" Rachel cried.

"It sounds like an amazing game, I will play with you my dear." Ann replied.

"Rhiannon, m heart, Queens do not play-"The king began only to be silenced by his mate lightly touching his massive hand.

"They will only be small once, what is the harm?" The Queen smiled lovingly.

"Very well my mate, if this is what you want, we shall play."

"Uncle Michael, will you play too?" Rowan pleaded.

"Of course my dear nephew, it is your birthday after all."

"Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny can you play?"

"Well, I-"

"It's alright Mey-Rin, as this is a special occasion, your chores can wait til morning." Sebastian said.

"I will look after the infants then, Tanaka, would you mind terribly lending a hand?" Cynna asked as Naveen handed Lenora to the butler.

"I would be delighted of course." Tanaka agreed. After all the cake had been finished, the family found themselves outside in a circle around Rowan.

"I want to be the getter, you have to be hiders, I'll find you. First I have to count for you and you run away, Puppy's house is safe. Mum, I'm happy that you are playing too and Cousin Lizzy. If I find you you have to sit in the grass until it is over then we can play again. Is that okay?"

"That's fine, it's your big day, and when we're done playing we'll have a story before bed." Ciel said leaning down to kiss his son's head.

"Thank you!" Rowan hugged his mother briefly. Ciel returned to his place in the circle.

"I must say father, this game will be quite intriguing, someone of your stature may have a difficult time hiding." Sebastian teased.

"I may be large Sebastian, but I am a master of many skills, you needn't concern yourself about that."

"We shall see Father." Sebastian smirked.

"Was that a challenge?" the devil growled.

"perhaps a friendly wager isn't such a terrible thing. I believe that you will be caught before myself. If you are, you must take part in tonight's story, however if I am found before you, I will allow you to chose , take your time to think of what you would like." The devil chuckled maliciously.

"I accept your challenge prepare yourself for defeat." the Michaelis children laughed.

"Silly grandfather, daddy will win, Grandfather is big." Rachel whispered to her siblings.

"Okay, I'm going to do it now." Rowan announced placing his hands over his eyes.

"One...two...three...I'm so excited...four...this is a happy thing...five-" The group broke apart as the players rushed to find hiding places.

"Good luck my precious one." Naveen whispered,as Alois climbed into the tree with Luca. The King looked around and attempted to hide behind Pluto's dog house. While everyone else scattered throughout the court yard and beginning of the wooded area surrounding the property.

"I am coming, I will get you now!" Rowan called as loudly as he could. He was enjoying the game already, no one had refused to play and it hadn't taken long for Rowan to decide that it was the best birthday ever.

Fun Fact: ! Rowan's birthday is May 4th

Rowan was originally going to be more like Mordred and was going to stay with him rather than being adopted by Ciel and Sebastian.

I hope you're enjoying the story and the information I'm releasing about the characters, if you want me to continue, I can, if you have questions about them, feel free to send them in a review and I may answer them as a fun fact.


	3. Rachel and Vincent

Ciel sighed heavily, another birthday had arrived and his children were eagerly awaiting the cake and party.

"Mommy, mommy!" Rachel and Vincent cried racing toward him.

"what is it?" Ciel replied as his children grinned up at him. It was in hat moment that he realized just how much they were growing.

"You two are getting too big. You're not allowed to grow anymore." The twins embraced their mother.

"Daddy said that too. He said he was happy that we are here but we are not allowed to be big, but it is my birthday, Brother Vincent does not have his own, we can share." Rachel said.

"Rachel, Vincent does have a birthday, you two were born the same day, that's what it means to be twins. That's why you share a birthday." Ciel explained.

"Oh my, Brother, this is a happy thing. I like to share with you!" Rachel released Ciel and pulled her brother into a tight hug.

"You are good at sharing sister, I am so happy."Vincent grinned showing his tiny fangs. Ciel smiled, he loved his children.

"Mommy is good at sharing too. Mommy shares all the time brother, candy and cake and daddy and brothers and sisters, and he even shares Cousin Lizzy."

"Do not forget the hugs and snuggles sister. I have the best mommy ever!" Rachel looked away sadly.

"but...Brother Vincent, he is my mommy too, he can not be all yours." Vincent gave his sister an extra tight squeeze.

"Do not worry Sister Rachel, I am good at sharing my mommy with my family and you are part of it."Rachel smiled.

"Thank you Brother Vincent, you are a good brother. I love you."

"I love you too sister." The twins turned to their mother.

"mommy, can we please have some cake?" they asked in unison.

"Soon. You have to wait for everyone to get here."Ciel explained.

"Do you think Mr. Prince Soma will bring us a present?" Ciel shook his head, he had forgotten they we going to visit.

"I would hope he would, he does know it's a birthday party."

"Will he give us an elephant?"

"Where would we put an elephant?" Ciel asked his son.

"I do not know, maybe it could live with Puppy. They can be friends." Ciel couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"I don't think Pluto would like that."

"But Mommy, it is big like puppy."

"Just because something is the same size doesn't mean they'll get along." Ciel stroked Vincent's hair affectionately.

"But Sister Rachel is like me and I love her lots."

"That's not always how things work out."

"Can the puppy come to our party mommy, please, we love him so much." Rachel pleaded.

"No Rachel, Pluto can't be there, I'm sorry. He's too big." Rachel bowed her head and began to sob.

"I l-love my puppy.. I just want to play with him." Ciel lifted her into his arms.

"I know Rachel, but we can go out and play with him a bit later."

"You will play too mommy?"

"Yes, I'll play too."

"This will be a happy day, mommy promised to play!" The children cried jumping up and down with glee.

"What's going on in here?"Sebastian asked carrying several boxes.

"oh Daddy, this is so happy, Mommy will play with us and the puppy today. I love my mommy so much,he is my most favorite mommy ever. Is Mommy your favorite too?"

"Well,your mother is certainly my favorite mate, however,as far as being my favorite mother, he is not my mother."

"But you love mommy!"Rachel cried. Sebastian set the boxes down in front of Ciel.

"I love your mother very much, yes." Rachel giggled.

"brother, did you hear, daddy loves mommy. It makes my tiny Rachel heart feel smiley." Vincent made a face.

"I am happy that mommy and dad love each other sister, I am. But I do not like it when Dad is kissy. I think it is icky."

"But brother," Rachel said frowning. "If daddy was not kissy, mommy would not know he is loved lots. Kisses are happy things for mommy and daddy. Is that right Daddy?" Sebastian smiled at his daughter.

"That's right." He confirmed. Vincent tilted his head.

"Mommy is not that way, it is always dad." He said with slight confusion.

"Your mother shows me love in different ways Vincent."

"Like when mommy let you keep the kitties?"

"Yes, that's one way."

"Mommy likes mommy kitty. Can the kitties come to the party mommy and daddy?"Rachel pleaded.

"Well, they are family,I don't see why they couldn't wander in if they wanted to."

"That is good, thank you Daddy, I will share the cake with Kitty."

"Rachel, the cake is okay for us, but not animals, Kitty will be ill."Ciel explained.

"Oh no, I will keep Kitty away from it. I do not want to hurt Kitty."Rachel sniffled.

"We know you don't , that's why your mother let you know. As well intentioned as it was Princess, you didn't know. Your mother and I don't want to see you sad." Sebastian stroked his daughter's hair softly.

"Mommy and dad are so nice. I love them sister, we have good ones." Vincent declared happily.

"Oh yes brother Vincent, Mommy and Daddy are the very best ones. They love us too. Mommy is the happiest thing ever, and Daddy is too. I love you mommy, Daddy and brother, Can I please tell my brothers and sisters I love them?"

"That would be a good idea." Sebastian said smiling. Rachel turned to her brother.

"Brother Vincent, do you want to come too?" Vincent grinned taking her hand.

"Yes, come on Sister Rachel, I will take you." Rachel gave a short curtsy before replying.

"Thank you brother, you are nice to me." She said and both twins turned to say goodbye to their parents and skipped out of the room, leaving Sebastian and Ciel stunned.

"Where do you suppose they got that?" Ciel asked as his mate pulled him closer.

"I haven't the slightest idea, certainly not from me." The older demon replied.

"Anyway, it's going to take us a while to get all this set up, I thought Cynna was going to start earlier."

"He would have Ciel, only I had him doing other things, I apologize."

"This is important, our children's birthday party. How can you-"

"Hello Dears, I do hope I'm not interrupting." Ann's soft voice called as she entered the room.

"Mother, you're quite early, is everything alright?" Sebastian stood up. Ann smiled.

"Fine my son, I couldn't help noticing that today is Rachel and Vincent's birthday, I was wondering if you were planning to celebrate today, as we received no word about attending a party." Sebastian's eyes widened.

"You forgot to invite your family?" Ciel crossed his arms and stared

up at his mate.

"Mother, I'm deeply sorry, your invitation was on the table and I moved them purposely so I wouldn't forget them while I was making arrangements. I had so much-" He stopped and looked to Ciel.

"What?" the younger demon asked angrily.

"The invitations for your family were with the ones for mine." Sebastian's heart sank as it filled with dread and guilt.

"You're so lucky I was thinking of it on their last visit. If no one showed up I can't even begin to tell you what I'd do." Ciel turned his attention to the boxes.

"Ciel-"

"go watch the children, Rachel and Vincent will need us together for their party and for that to happen you need to give me some time, I'll decorate, send Mey-Rin and Finny in here to help."

By evening, Ciel had the the room decorated with intertwining pink, white and Blue streamers and the guests were arriving. The Banner above the room read

 _Happy 4th Birthday_

 _Rachel and Vincent_

Cynna showed the guest to their seats as Ciel placed Angelina and Kathryn in their chairs offering each one a bottle.

"My goodness look how big they're getting." Madam Red entering the room followed by The Phantomhives, Alois' family and Sebastian's.

"Madam Red, you are here, hello. Did you bring us a present?" Vincent asked excitedly.

"Vincent, you're not supposed to ask, it's not polite." Ciel scolded.

"But Madam Red loves us bunches."

"Yes, but it doesn't change the fact that it's not nice." Vincent bowed his head and looked up at the red haired woman.

"I am sorry, you do not have to give me presents,, can I have hugs?" He reached out to her and Madam red released her daughter's hand, lifting the child into her arms.

"Of course you can dear." She said allowing the child to rest his head on her shoulder while Scarlet rushed over to Ciel, wrapping her arms around him.

"I missed you." She said looking up at him with a smile.

"We missed you too Scarlet."

"This is a good and happy thing, everyone is here to sing to us!" Rachel cried. When at last the guests were seated and the cake was brought out, Vincent stood up in his chair, followed by Evian and Rowan.

"I have a special present for sister Rachel Mommy and Dad, my brothers helped me with it but I think it is good. It is a special birthday song for sister Rachel, can we sing it?" Vincent asked surprising his parents.

"Of course." Sebastian said sitting down to listen to his children.

"Okay, I hope it is a happy thing for you sister Rachel, we did it all by ourselves." The boys cleared their throats and the song began.

Happy Birthday to you

Dear sister Rachel

You make us happy and we love you

We are happy to have you Sister,

You are good and nice too.

We like to play with you too.

You are our sister Rachel

and our hearts are so glad

Happy Birthday Sister Rachel

Your Brothers love you!

Rachel's grin widened, showing off her fangs to her guests as the song came to an end. Everyone cheered.

"Oh Brothers, this is so happy, my tiny Rachel heart is happy and giggly now. I will give you lots of hugs." She said through tears of happiness.

"I am so sorry Brother Vincent, I did not make a song for you." Vincent climbed down and hugged his twin tight.

"It is okay Sister Rachel, you are happy, that makes me happy." Ciel smiled at his children, Sebastian wrapped an arm around him. They couldn't help but feel proud of their little ones, who were so grateful to have each other and who were sure to share a life long bond.

Fun Facts: Rachel and Vincent were born April 14th and were originally going to come into the series a bit later, as at the time I wasn't sure if I should give Ciel and Sebastian any more children.

The story was to be called 'Tiny Terrors' In which they were by no means sweet and adorable but more demonic and had did everything in unison. This was changed after it was requested that Ciel become pregnant again in 'The Royal family'


	4. Evian

Evian Michaelis followed his father's voice through the hall, he glanced at the photos hanging in the corridors. The image of his father holding his mother in his arms, surrounded by what seemed to be hundreds of vases filled with white roses caused the young demon to smile. He reached out and rested a hand on the image before closing his eyes.

" _Just one, something you and I can look back on with fondness, I want everyone that visits us to see how much I love you."_ Evian could see his father nuzzling his mother as Cynna crept in silently with the camera to capture the image that was now displayed for all to see. Evian giggled, opening his crimson eyes.

He continued on to the next one, Sebastian was kneeling at Ciel's side as the former earl sat in a red arm chair, his eyes cast down at the tiny infant in his arms, smiling faintly. Evian once again placed a hand on the image.

" _Isn't he amazing Sebastian, he's so tiny, I feel terrible about the way I felt about him before he was born," His mother shifted the newborn Evian in his arms._

" _But you understand your feelings now, and everything will fall into place. Being a first time mother can be quite frightening and stressful, but I have all the faith in the world that you will be an amazing mother. Let go of your fear my love." Sebastian replied kissing Ciel lightly._

" _My little Evian, I haven't been good to you, and you deserve so much better, I promise you that I'm going to show you how precious you are to me, and I'll be a better mother for you, I love you very much. I'm just sorry it took so long to find a away to show you."_

"You did Mama, you loved me before you knew that you could." Evian whispered, continuing on his way until he came to the parlor where he found his parents gathering boxes of decorations and instructing the servants.

"Finny, you make sure the garden is perfect, Evian wants an outdoors party and that means no mistakes."Ciel had said picking up one of the many boxes and handing it to Mey-Rin.

"Don't worry, nothing in here is breakable," He told her, noticing the concerned look on the maid's face.

"Take this to Cynna, he's already out there, tell Alois to check on the banner then make sure Bard isn't playing with that flamethrower."

"Yes, Young Master, right away." Mey-Rin replied rushing off past Evian.

"Bye Mey-Rin, do not fall over your shoes on the steps!" Evian warned waving to the maid.

"Goodbye Master Evian, I'll be sure to tie them before I get there, thank you." Evian's grin widened.

"You are welcome." He called after her, then made his way to his parents.

"Mama,Dad, here I am, today is my birthday and I am so happy to have you!" He cried wrapping his arms around Ciel who wasted no time in returning the embrace.

"My dear little Evian, we're happy to have you as well, you and your siblings mean the world to us, you fill our lives with happiness." Sebastian said. Evian giggled and snuggled into Ciel.

"Mama, do you remember when you were afraid to be my Mama?" He asked looking up at Ciel.

"Yes, I remember that, why do you ask?"

"because I want to tell you that I love you and you did it mama, you promised to be a good one and you are the best one ever. I am proud of you."

"Thank you Evian, that means a lot to me." Ciel said kissing the top of his son's head. Sebastian knelt beside his son.

:What a wonderful thing to say to your mother, my dear boy. Just look how happy you've made him."

"I want Mama to be happy, it is my birthday wish, Mama makes us happy and I do not need to wish so I want my Mama to always be happy."

"Such a selfless wish. What a loving boy you are Evian." Sebastian said softly.

"Mama, Dad, can we please play together, my brothers and sisters are sleeping and I like to play games with you. Will you play?"

"What would you like to play my son?"Sebastian asked. Evian thought for a moment.

"I want to play find Mama!" Evian cried happily."that game is fun, Mama is very good at hiding."

"I don't know Evian, I'm not sure it's a good idea." Ciel said gently. "There's a lot to be done."

"But Mama, I always find you. I am good at it."Evian said proudly.

"yes, You and your brothers and sisters have quite a talent for that game." Sebastian chuckled softly.

"At least we know what to do should you for whatever reason go missing, all I need to do to find you is release the puppies. They will find you in no time at all."Ciel said nothing, he merely glared at his mate.

"You don't approve?" Sebastian asked smirking.

"Do I ever?" Evian giggled, his eyes sparkling with joy.

"You are so funny Mama and Dad. I like it. It is silly when Dad says we are puppies, we are not puppies, but I can pretend to be one, do you want to see?"Evian asked lowering himself to his hands and knees.

"Ruff...ruff."Evian began to crawl in a circle around his parents. "Pat my head Dad, I will not be mean."

"Mommy, daddy, what is brother Evian doing, can I do it too?"Rachel called entering the room, she rubbed her eyes sleepily before joining her brother

"What are we doing brother, this is fun." Rachel grinned.

"I am showing Mama and Dad to be a puppy."Evian answered and before long, The six Michaelis children, having just awakened, were barking as the crawled along the floor. Ciel sighed heavily. He looked down as Angelina had begun to run head first into Sebastian's leg.

"This is all your fault Sebastian." Ciel accused.

"They get this from your side I'm afraid. You'll find no guard dogs in my family. Perhaps it's only natural, after all, you held the position and a dog's babies are in fact called-"

"I would stop talking now if I were you." It was then that Ciel felt two tiny hands on his foot. Kathryn stared up at him happily.

"ffff meemee fff"She said in an attempt to mimic the older children before raising her arms to be picked up.

"Grr, brothers, I am a mean puppy, do not get close." Rachel warned smiling. "Do not worry sisters, I will not be mean to you because you are tiny."

"Mama, this is a fun game, we will play it lots." Evian said excitedly.

"See what you started Sebastian?" The older demon wrapped his arms around his mate careful not to disturb his daughter, who now rested against her mother's chest.

"It's all in fun my darling." He assured Ciel lovingly.

It was later in the afternoon when the guests gathered in the court yard to celebrate, Each one was seated at one of three conjoined tables. Evian sat in the middle, between his parents.

"Can I please say something Mama?"

"of course, it's your day Evian, as long as it's not something that's meant to be hurtful. " Ciel replied.

Evian looked out at his family.

"Hello, I want to say that I am so happy to be my Mama and Dad's baby They love their babies so much. I am happy that we are allowed to be family. I love my Mama and Dad and sister and brothers and- I have everyone here for my birthday. Thank you, Thank you for the happy things you got for me.

Brothers and sisters, I am happy you are here to share Mama and Dad. What I am wanting for my birthday is for my Mama to keep being happy with us. I have lots of happiness. Thank you family, I am loving you very much, you all make me a very happy baby Evian." the young demon said grinning.

His family cheered and clapped.

Evian Michaelis hugged his parents, then his siblings.

"We got to play so much with Mama and dad, this is my happiest birthday ever!" he cried as the cake was cut and he took his first bite,truly, he was never happier.

Fun fact: Evian Michael Michaelis originally was not part of the Michaelis family. Though Ciel had become pregnant in the original story, he had lost the child, however in a second draft of the same story, Ciel gave birth to him but the two never bonded and he was an only child.

In the second draft, Ciel never allowed Evian to call him his mother and until he was a bit older, he didn't know Ciel was in fact his mother due to lack of bond and Ciel's depression, leaving Sebastian to handle the parenting.

Evian has the rare power to see the past and future surrounding his family mostly during sleep or when looking into the person's eyes.

Evian is the only one of the children to discover the details of his parents contract days on his own as he grows and the end result is what causes him to refuse to create contracts when he grows and forces him to find an alternative way of eating. Though he tends to wander back home to have dinner with his family quite often, much to Ciel's delight. This was the thought when creating the character

His relationship with his mother always remains his strongest and he will always turn to Ciel for advice or simply someone to talk to. Though he loves Sebastian dearly, Ciel is his favorite parent.

So those were just some ideas that I came up with when creating little Evian, I hope you enjoyed getting to know him a bit more.


	5. Ciel

A/N if you haven't read Two Princes this one may be confusing.

"Daddy, my Mommy will be so surprised today!" Rachel Michaelis cried excitedly as she and her siblings walked softly behind their father. She looked to Kathryn and Angelina who held onto her as they took shaky steps beside her.

"Yes, he will be very surprised, but only if he doesn't hear us coming dear ones." Sebastian pointed out, shifting the feeding glass and vase filled with his mate's favorite white roses in his arms.

"When can Mama have his present?" Evian took hold of his father's jacket.

"Soon my son. We should allow him to eat first, then we must let him get ready for the day."

"Yes brother, then maybe we can have play time with mum. It's cold outside, maybe we can make a snow mum." Sebastian chuckled softly.

"We'll see, children." He said, turning the handle to the bedroom door. The room was dark with the curtains closed and the figure asleep in the bed was barely visible under the covers. The Michaelis children giggled softly.

"We are going to be very sneaky babies today." Rachel whispered.

"Yes, Mommy will think so too." Vincent added.

When they reached the bed, Sebastian placed the objects on the bedside table, then lifted each child onto the bed. Instantly the older four laid down next to their mother.

"Mama likes cuddles." Evian said with a grin. Kathryn and Angelina began to whimper as they crawled around their siblings to find their own place. Evian and Rachel sat up.

"Do not cry baby sisters." Evian soothed. "I love Mama cuddles...but I love you too. You can have my spot next to Mama." Rachel nodded.

"And you can have mine too. Mommy will give us all cuddles, there is enough for me even if you have them first." The eldest princess and prince moved to allow their younger sisters to take their place.

"Children I am very proud of you. It was a very kind gesture."

"They are sisters, sisters should be first." Sebastian couldn't help but feel proud.

"Very well, do you remember what to say?"

"Oh yes, I remember, Daddy. We say we love you very much, Mommy today is your birthday!"

"Or you could simply say Happy Birthday, but do keep in mind that your mother is just waking up so we must use quiet voices." The children nodded. Sebastian knelt beside the bed, stroking Ciel's hair affectionately.

"Ciel,it's time to wake up " he called. The young demon stirred.

"Just a few minutes more." Ciel replied sleepily.

"Silly Mum, he didn't know we are here to see him." Rowan giggled.

"Try again, Dad. Mommy is still asleep. "

"Ciel, dearest, you have some very special visitors, they're waiting for you to wake up and share the day with them." Angelina crawled around her twin to lay on the pillow beside her mother's head, she reached out and tapped Ciel's cheek.

"Meemee?' She called curiously Ciel opened his eyes slowly, causing his youngest daughters to grin.

" Happy Birthday, we love you!" The older Michaelis children cried as quietly as their excitement would allow.

"This is quite a surprise, thank you my little ones." The former Earl said, as the children wrapped their arms around him He sat up, allowing Angelina and Kathryn to climb onto his lap.

"Mum, there is so much snow outside, you should play with us." Rowan suggested.

"Isn't it a bit too cold outside?"

"No." The children answered in unison.

"How could you possibly come to such a silly conclusion, imagine that...too cold to go out in winter."Sebastian teased, handing his mate the feeding glass.

" It's been a while since I brought you breakfast in bed, I thought perhaps it would be a nice surprise. "

"It is. Thank you, Sebastian. You didn't have to though. Today is just another day. I stopped caring about my birthday a long time ago, even after I got my family back." Ciel took a sip from the glass.

"They will be here a bit later, perhaps Scarlet would like to play outside with the children. We could have Cynna and the rest of the staff watch them." The older demon leaned close to Ciel's ear.

"Perhaps we could take the opportunity to sneak away for a short time to...warm ourselves by the fire." Ciel smirked.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"I would indeed." Sebastian replied kissing him lightly.

"Have you fed the children?"

"Of course, what kind of father would I be if I couldn't care for our puppies?"

"Dad took good care of us,Mama. He is good. Today is a happy day, you can be happy too."

"We would like that very much. Please be very happy, you have a lot of babies that are happy things." Rachel pointed out.

The children snuggled into their mother lovingly. Sebastian joined in, allowing the Butler to fade, revealing his true form.

"Scary Daddy!" Rachel cried happily, earning a chuckle from her mother.

"Whatever happened to simply being called 'Daddy'?" Sebastian questioned. "I don't hear you calling your mother 'scary' he teased.

" oh no, mommy is not scary, mommy is snuggly and good. " Sebastian raised his eyebrow.

"Really, he certainly had me fooled. Just when you think you know your mate."

"What are you on about, how can you possibly think I'm anything but 'snuggly and good' Sebastian smirked.

" I can think of a time or two,I'm sure. Have you forgotten the day our dear children arrived, that foolish creature didn't think of you as being very 'snuggly' or when my father-"

"Must have been your imagination, you heard our daughter, Rachel is a tiny Lizzy,she would know." Ciel countered.

'Oh to be young and innocent... " Sebastian said. "It must be nice."

"It was." The former earl sipped from his glass. Sebastian kissed Ciel's head.

"Since it's your special day, is there anything in particular you would want to do?"

"This is nice," Ciel said."I could do this all day. "

"Yay, Mommy snuggles!"

"But...I really want to play with Mum." Rowan said sadly.

"All right, give me time to get ready and we'll play today." Ciel promised, earning a chorus of cheers from his children. The four eldest hurried from the room, leaving their parents and younger sisters alone.

"I shall take the little ones and allow you to get dressed." Sebastian lifted the girls into his arms. Angelina raised a hand to her father's cheek.

"Dadyee?" She cooed.

"Yes Princess,Daddy is here. Your mother needs to get ready to join us. Can you spend some time with me while we wait?" The twins rested their heads on Sebastian in response.

"That's certainly an improvement. I remember a time not so long ago when our little angel would growl and swat at me if I came anywhere near her while she was in your arms."

"Yes,she seems to understand its okay to share now." Ciel replied.

"That truly is wonderful. We shall wait for you downstairs." Sebastian kissed him lightly before leading the children downstairs.

Ciel moved to his closet and began searching through his clothes. He selected his favorite blue jacket and dressed quickly.

"Mama, are you coming now?" Evian cried from the bottom of the stairs. The excitement in his son's voice brought a smile to the former earl's face.

"I'm coming now.' Ciel replied,Evian giggled and rushed off to join his family in the sitting room.

" Mama is coming, he will be here soon!" The eldest Michaelis child announced. When finally Ciel joined his family, he was immediately embraced by Lizzy.

"Happy Birthday, Ciel!" She squealed, pulling him close to her.

"Thank you,Lizzy." He said returning the embraced. Once they parted,Ciel took notice of the decorations around him. Paper snowflakes and hearts,clearly made by his children, dangled above him,shimmering in the light,accompanied by white and blue streamer.

"Do you love it so much,Mommy, we picked it and. helped put them up." Rachel said grabbing her mother's hand.

"It's beautiful." Ciel confirmed. His children cheered and rushed toward him,surrounding him. Angelina and Kathryn, excited by the activity around them,shrieked and soon found themselves in their mother's arms. Sebastian took the camera from the shelf, moving to stand in front of it family.

The older demon loved to take candid photos of his mate and children together, capturing the joy on their faces and the love they had for each other.

As the flash went off, the children grinned.

"Yay mommy picture!" The cheered not bothering to release Ciel.

"Mum,we got you presents!" Rowan exclaimed.

"That's very nice, thank you little ones."

"I hope you love them lots." Vincent said.

"I will, because they're from all of you and everything you give me is special."

"Even if it just hugs,Mum?"

"Especially the hugs." Ciel replied, his heart melting as he cuddled his children.

"What will you wish for for your birthday this year, young Master?" Finny asked as the staff entered, carrying the gifts,followed by Soma and Agni.

"I don't need to wish for anything at all. I've been given six precious gifts and I don't need anything other than what I have now. I have my family, my brother, all of you are here,it's perfect." Soma glanced at Sebastian, confused by the tone in the former earl's words.

"When the children come together this way, it seems to have a calming effect on him. His children are his world, when they are happy more than likely he will be as well." Sebastian explained.

"Pardon me," Cynna called. "The angel Michael has arrived, he brings with him The Phantomhives,Madam Red as well as her daughter. Alois and Naveen are also outside."

"Let them in." Ciel said, eager to see his loved ones. The former earl moved to greet his guests. He quickly found himself being pulled close.

"Happy Birthday, Ciel." Rachel phantomhive said lovingly, Vincent joined his wife and son.

"Thank you. I'm happy you're here."

"We wouldn't miss it. Too many have gone by without being able to spend it together. We love you very much,son." Vincent said, releasing Ciel.

"I love you both too." He moved to Madam Red and her young daughter.

"Ciel!" Scarlet cried.

"Hello,Scarlet, Madam Red, it's good to see you again."

"Thank you for having us. Happy Birthday " his aunt said pulling him into a hug.

"To see such a smile on your face...it brings back wonderful memories of when you were small. You always had a way of bringing everyone together. I can't thank you enough for everything." She kissed the top of his head softly.

"Ciel, can I play?" Scarlet requested politely, pointing toward the excited Michaelis children.

"Of course you can." The red haired child giggled and rushed off. The phantomhives and Madam red moved to greet Sebastian.

"Happy Birthday my precious brother." Michael chuckled warmly as Ciel threw his arms around him. "Goodness, have you missed me that much?"

"Always. More than that,I'm grateful. I wouldn't have any of this without your love. Thank you brother, for giving me so much."

"You deserve this happiness and more. It is our kind that owe you for the brave sacrifices you have made. Enjoy your day,it is a celebration that should be acknowledged as the day one angel not only touched many lives, but saved many more.


End file.
